1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silent chain made up of guide rows and non-guide rows alternately coupled together in the longitudinal direction of the chain by means of connecting pins, with the guide rows being formed of pairs of left and right guide plates, each having a pair of front and back pin holes, and middle plates arranged between the pairs of left and right guide plates and each having a pair of front and back pin holes, and the non-guide rows being formed of a plurality of inner plates, each having a pair of front and back pin holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silent chain has hitherto been known, which is made up of guide rows and non-guide rows alternately coupled together in the longitudinal direction of the chain by means of connecting pins inserted in pin holes. The guide rows are formed of pairs of left and right guide plates, each having a pair of front and back pin holes, and middle plates arranged between the pairs of left and right guide plates and each having a pair of front and back pin holes. The non-guide rows are formed of a plurality of inner plates, each having a pair of front and back pin holes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-238597).
In the conventional silent chain, the guide plates have a guide part in the center in the longitudinal direction of the chain on the side that engages sprockets. With the silent chain wound around a sprocket, the guide parts of the guide plates overlap the sprocket teeth in the chain width direction so that the guide plates restrict the position and attitude of the silent chain relative to the sprocket in the chain width direction.